<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Final Celebration (R18+++) by Chika_Ann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415865">Final Celebration (R18+++)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Ann/pseuds/Chika_Ann'>Chika_Ann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This Island of Ours [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games), Dragon Quest Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathtub Sex, F/F, Gen, Human/Monster Romance, Multiple Personalities, Multiple Sex Positions, Relaxation, Smut, Steamy, back rub, celebration, round two</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Ann/pseuds/Chika_Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This chapter doesn't fit into Come Build With Me! anymore since I changed the direction slightly. Have a chapter that was meant for the night of the final celebration where Lily was out of it and not herself, but thanks to Babs getting things set up, Malroth might be able to help realign his favorite little builder</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Builder/Malroth (Dragon Quest Builders 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This Island of Ours [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Final Celebration (R18+++)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I regret... nothing. Enjoy &lt;3 don't worry, I'm sure there will be more smut/lemon/Malroth going ham to come! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;3 love y'all, stay safe! Don't let your local God of Destruction bite :kissy face:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rosie,” Malroth carefully grabbed the farmer’s arm and pulled her to the side, a desperate look in those ruby red eyes of his as he started to whisper. “When… when you see Lily, will you tell her that you and Babs have set up… a uhm… a bath for her in-“</p>
<p>Rosie gave the beast of a man a curious look, crossing her arms under her chest. She wasn’t exactly happy with Malroth; last she had heard, he tore in to Rosie’s best friend and blamed her for what happened in Moonbrooke with Warwick. “She was drugged, you know-“</p>
<p>“No, she wasn’t drugged. If you actually listened to what happened, Warwick learned of the bond we shared and used Atlas’ magic to control monsters to control Lily. I’ve learned since then, that the first few times he tried to control her it didn’t work so he overloaded her system with that magic and figured out he needed a word to start his control, stupidly enough Lily sneezed and Warwick said gesundheit; making that the word he needed. Until she was so drunk off the magic it didn’t matter.”</p>
<p>“How did you find all of this out, Malroth?”</p>
<p>“When Hargon took me… he had shadow minions protecting the alter room, one was the remnants of Warwick. Hargon asked the bastard how he managed to control Lily the way he had, and Warwick explained it. Though, he hadn’t known the monster magic that was in Lily was mine…” Malroth had his hands shoved in his pockets and was kicking at the sand beneath his feet. “I… I wasn’t ever mad at Lily; I was pissed at myself for letting her get hurt and there was nothing I could do to help her. I took that out on her, and I never should have.” He looked to Rosie again, frowning. “I just… she deserves to relax, and I know this is a lot for her to take in, having just recreated this world and everyone throwing her a celebration. I want her to take a moment and relax.”</p>
<p>Rosie thought about it for a moment, her finger to her chin as she began to nod. “Alright, I’ll find her and let her know.”</p>
<p>“Give us about twenty minutes though-“</p>
<p>“I’m sure it’ll take that long to find her.” Rosie gave a small laugh before trotting back to the waters’ edge and to Perry’s side.</p>
<p>Malroth turned and trotted away towards the small house that Lily had built for the two of them. She had redone it already, having added a walk-in closet, a kitchenette, a larger area that doubled as their bedroom and a bathroom with a bathtub big enough to hold, what Malroth felt, like ten people; though Lily promised it could only hold two comfortably and three awkwardly. He paused when he opened the door, a fragrant scent holding him for a few heartbeats. “B-Babs… what’s this smell?” A growl worked up from his belly and bubbled out of his throat as Babs poked her head out of the bathroom.</p>
<p>Babs had let her long golden curls down, allowing them to cascade down her back and had exchanged her leotard for her more comfortable summer dress. She gawked as she watched Malroth stagger for a moment, pupils tightening into slits as he breathed in the sweet smell. “Is it too much? One of the merchants brought it with ‘er, it’s called Ylang-ylang, it’s s’posed to up… sex… drive…”</p>
<p>“Put it out…” Malroth grumbled as he threw open a few of the windows, taking in deep gasps of fresh air. “I want to be half way decent when Lily comes, not throw her against every piece of furniture and break her.”</p>
<p>Babs raised a brow at Malroth when he faced her again before ducking back into the bathroom and putting the incense out. “She may not mind that, Malroth.” She giggled before replacing it with a different, rosier scent. “Candles are lit by the tub,” she spoke softly as Malroth stood in the door way, watching her. “oil is on the sink there, an’ petals are optional.” She gave him a playful wink before grabbing something off the towel rack next to the door. “I’ll wait outside fer ‘er to show up, the rest is up to you, Mal.”</p>
<p>Babs let out a gasp when Malroth grabbed her and pulled her into an awkward side hug. “Thank you, Babs… I’m no good at…” He waved his hand to the bathroom, a deep frown on his lips as he tried to tell Babs how thankful he really was.</p>
<p>“Don’t mention it, Malroth. Really, I just want our Lily back. I don’t know if this’ll ‘elp any, but if anyone can make Lily feel whole again, I know it’s you.” Babs hugged Malroth back before stepping out of the small house. “Don’t forget to shut the windows at some point!”</p>
<p>Malroth couldn’t help the grin that spread across his lips. “Or… I could make sure the entirety of the Isle knows just how relaxed Lily is. If this works.” He laughed when he heard Babs give a small chuckle at his words. He slipped into the walk-in closet that was attached to the bathroom and changed into loose fitting pants before sitting down to wait for Lily to show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Babs was toying with the silky fabric when Lily climbed off of Salmon, her Great Sabrecub. “Lily!” The Khrumbul-Dun woman jumped up from the bench on the porch and trotted down the stairs. “Did Rosie tell you-“</p>
<p>“That you guys made my house a relaxation center, yeah. She told me.” Lily gave Babs a hug, a weak sigh leaving her. “Thank you, Babs, really.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be thankin’ me just yet, girly.” Babs laughed as she hugged Lily back. She pulled away and held up the thin silk garment, smiling some. “Why don’t you change, I’ll take your clothes and get ‘em washed up ‘nd fixed, yeah?”</p>
<p>Lily gave a nod and started for the house, not noticing that Babs was right behind her. She paused when she opened the door and multiple scents hit her nose. “What’s that scent? It smells… rosy and like… jasmine or… is that banana?”</p>
<p>“Rose and ylang-ylang. They’re… uhm… all the merchant had.” Babs whispered as she shut the door behind her as Lily began to strip from her ragged clothes. “It’ll feel nice to pamper yerself, I promise. The oil in there is s’posed to soothe muscles and ‘elp with relaxation, if ya need ‘elp with it-“</p>
<p>“I’ll give a shout, Babs.” Lily smiled as she grabbed the garment from Babs and wrapped it around herself, it was a small white robe that went down to the tops of her thighs while the arms went just passed her fingertips. “Whose idea was this?”</p>
<p>“Well… while I was cleanin’ ‘nd settin’ up the bathroom, I found it… maybe uhm… maybe Malroth got it fer ya at some… point?” Babs felt a weight on her shoulders as she babbled out the lie, she knew Malroth could hear her, and she knew he’d bite back; until he saw Lily in that robe, anyways. She grabbed Lily, kissing the girl on the cheek before quickly grabbing the ragged clothes on the floor. “I’ll come check up on ya later, yeah?” She dove out of the house, sending a quiet prayer to whoever was listening that this wouldn’t turn into a disaster as she jumped onto Salmon and rode off.</p>
<p>Malroth let out a silent growl at Babs’ words, she was setting him up. He leaned his head back against the wall as he listened to the soft ‘pit-pat’ of Lily’s bare feet on the wood floor in the main area. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the giant wall-sized mirror next to the door of the bathroom, Lily had mostly been teasing when she said she wanted to add something like that so she could see him from the front and the back at the same time, though he had agreed because the mirror worked for them both in that way.</p>
<p>His heart came grinding to a stop as Lily walked into the bathroom, that little robe was so… Malroth shook his head and forced himself back against the wall of the closet again, trying to even his breathing. He wasn’t here for that; he was here for Lily and to help her relax. Damn that Babs, she was supposed to be on his side. He glanced another peek, seeing that Lily was hanging the robe on the rack next to the door. He bit his lip as he watched her poke at old scars and at the soft areas of her hips, then her hands moved and cupped her breasts, a tiny frown on those soft lips.</p>
<p>Malroth swallowed the lump in his throat, every where that Lily seemed to frown at, he longed to touch with either his hands or his mouth. He bit his finger to stop the growl of need that tried to leave him as Lily turned in the mirror and ran her hands over her rump, a smirk on her face. At least they could both agree on that. Malroth’s eyes flicked up to her face, worried she knew he was there, that she was teasing him on purpose, but she was focused on herself, examining the old scars and areas she wished she could change. His eyes stayed on her as she turned away and took her pigtails out, her long blonde hair falling over her back.</p>
<p>Lily moved and started to fill the tub with warm water, once she had that going she sat on the little stool and began to clean up, wanting nothing more than to relax in clean, warm water. Once she was satisfied, she got up, pausing to look at the oil. She lifted it to her nose, it didn’t have a scent. She shrugged and went to the little cushioned bench off to the side that Babs must have set up. “I wonder, do I put this on… before or after?”</p>
<p>“Most… uhm…” Lily jerked her head to the voice, watching as Malroth nervously stepped out of the closet. “Babs said that most people… put that on last… since it helps with relaxing. But if you…” He kept his eyes on hers, trying to keep his focus from dropping. His throat went dry when Lily’s gaze wandered him, stopping beyond his hips. “Babs used some… stupid ylang-ylang shit and its’ supposed to up sex drive, not that you don’t do that to me anyways, but-“</p>
<p>“How long have you been hiding in there?” Lily knew the answer, but she wanted to hear him say it. What she really wanted was to know why he was even here. After Moonbrooke and fixing this illusion into an actual world…</p>
<p>“Since before you got here. Listen, Lils… I… I’m probably the last person you want to see and-“ He growled and rubbed his hands over his thighs, wishing Babs hadn’t used that stupid incense. “I want you to take the night to relax and find your center and… I wanted to help you relax. But you… you make my sense go out the window. All I know to do around you is protect you and make you mine, but I failed more than once to protect you. Now you’re fighting these monsters in your head and I can’t protect you from those, just like I couldn’t protect you in Moonbrooke.”</p>
<p>As Malroth spoke, Lily watched the hard white lines of frustration spread on his cheeks and jaw from how hard he was clenching his teeth, he was doing his best to not lose his temper… on himself. Lily carefully slid from the bench and moved to him, he wasn’t reacting to her as he spoke, he didn’t notice her movement. She reached up, fingers spreading over his jaw, she couldn’t help her smile when the beast in front of her relaxed several octaves, all but melting into her hands. “You saved me, Mal. You pulled me back from the brink of danger so many times. I failed to protect you in Moonbrooke too, and that cost both of us.” Lily gently pulled him down to her, her lips soft against his. She shivered as he moved his hands, nervously hovering them over her hips. “Mal-“</p>
<p>Malroth yanked back eyes wide as he panted and dove out of the bathroom, leaving Lily suddenly cold and alone. “I can’t. Lily… I can’t be gentle; all I want right now… I want to devour you and break you on everything in this house-“</p>
<p>Lily was numbly staring out the door that was barely hanging by the bent hinges. Her stomach knotted as she stared at the controlled destruction Malroth left in his wake. “If you leave me right now, Malroth…” She straightened up and turned, her heart in her throat as she spoke. What she was about to say would have one of two results and if she wanted it to go the way she wanted, she needed to play it just right. She could feel the anticipation rolling from Malroth, could feel how he was hanging on by a thread. “If you don’t come in here and take a bath with me right now, then I’ll take care of myself tonight while you sleep on the bench outside and listen.”</p>
<p>She did her best to stay calm and relaxed when she felt the heat of his body close to her back, she hadn’t heard him, hadn’t felt the air move with him. He was just suddenly behind her. She turned, keeping her face neutral and chin angled so he could see her throat as she started on the sash around his hips. “We can do that.” He growled at her, the growl growing louder when she smacked his hands away. He wasn’t the same monster from back in Moonbrooke, that man was dangerous; though not to her. This one, the one that had been reconnected with his true self and helped her create a new world, was dangerous if she wasn’t careful. He <em>would</em> break her. His control was ten times worse and his hunger was even more so. If she thought he had craved destruction before, what he craved now was even worse.</p>
<p>There was a fine line Lily was treading, telling the Master of Destruction what to do and none of what she was saying was destruction… she risked a glance up, seeing he was watching her through calm red eyes. That calm was a lie, she watched his nostrils flare as he breathed her in. Her fingers itched to grasp the desire that was pressed against her belly, but something in her gut told her to wait. She slowly turned and stepped into the bath, barely getting sat down while Malroth followed her example and sitting down. “You let the tub overflow.” He hissed as he leaned back, watching as she turned the water off.</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t have if you had stayed in here.” Lily quickly pulled her wet hair into a bun that sat high on her head. She watched as her lover struggled to get all of his hair up and away from his shoulders. “Want me to help with that?” She frowned when her voice came out a squeak, the sound of it had Malroth turning a hungry gaze on her. “Stupid.” She hissed as she moved over to him, straddling his lap so she could start on that mane of thick, black hair.</p>
<p>Malroth licked his lips as he stared at the breasts in front of his face, a pleased noise leaving him when they pressed against him. “Pervert.” He grinned at the jab from Lily. Parts of the Old God had clung to Malroth’s soul when they had separated back on Malhalla and when he got too emotional; anger, annoyance, love… that Old God would peek out and take over. He tipped his chin, his teeth snagging the perky breast in front of him. His arms wrapped around the trembling girl that straddled him, holding her against his body. His arms tightened when she finished getting his hair up higher and tried to pull away. One hand moved down, squeezing her ass, while the other slid up, cupping her other breast. “That we are.”</p>
<p>Lily let out a throaty moan when Malroth guided her down onto his throbbing cock, her nails bit into his strong shoulders as he moved them until she was bent backwards over the edge of the tub. She arched her back, feeling Malroth bend over her, his hips moving slowly as he kept his mouth focused on her breasts. Her eyes fluttered from the pleasure of him thrusting slow and deep. She watched the mirror for a moment, meeting his gaze through it. She stiffened when he suddenly stopped and lifted his head as if listening for something. And then she heard it too, the door opened. “Lily? Rosie said you would be here, I’m sorry to bother you while you’re trying to relax-“</p>
<p>Lily shot up, using the surprise of an intruder to catch Malroth off guard and force him beneath the water. She did her best to not look like Malroth was glaring daggers at her from beneath the waters surface as his hands slowly moved to her hips, getting ready to make her regret every life choice. “Lulu, is that you?”</p>
<p>Lulu stopped next to the broken door, frowning at it. “Is everything alright?”</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah. Uhm…” Lily had to look away from Lulu as a thumb brushed over her swollen clit, soft and slow at first. She blinked rapidly, trying to sort her thoughts as Malroth wiggled a finger as if telling her to hurry up while this thumb rubbed faster. “Everything is fine, Lulu. I promise, I just really need some time alone and-“ She bit her lip, fighting back the moans that threatened to leave her.</p>
<p>Lulu didn’t seem to notice the issues Lily was having with thinking clearly, or how the builder seemed to twitch oddly. “Okay, I just wanted to check on you when I didn’t see you celebrating. Thank you for saving all of us-“</p>
<p>“How about, I’ll come back to the Scarlet Sands in like… an hour and we can finish celebrating. I promise.” Lily pleaded with Lulu, her bright blue eyes wide as the assault on her clit became more than she could bear as Malroth began to move his hips slowly beneath her.</p>
<p>“An hour?”</p>
<p>“Yes. An hour, I promise. I-I’ll even drag Malroth with me so we can all have a- haah…” Lily bowed as one hand death-gripped the edge of the tub while the other clawed at the muscled chest under her. She threw the hand that gripped the tub up, stopping Lulu who was slowly moving towards her. “An hour! Scarlet Sands! I promise!”</p>
<p>Lulu gave Lily a concerned look, frowning over her shoulder when Babs came running in. “Lily! I’m so sorry, we’ll see you in an hour!” Babs grabbed Lulu and yanked the girl out of the house. “Let’s get their favorite drinks started!”</p>
<p>Lily threw her head back and let out a wild moan as Malroth gave a hard thrust when he resurfaced, his mouth found hers, catching the moan and muffling it. He supported her lower back as he made her bend backwards again, letting her hold onto his shoulders as he thrust roughly into her. “Lily, fuck…” He groaned into her mouth as moans poured from her. He watched as she pulled herself away from him and leaned over the side of the tub, her hands braced in front of her as she wiggled her ass at him. His eyes followed the wiggle of her ass, biting his lip as he reached up, touching the plush skin. “I can’t promise gentle, Lily…”</p>
<p>“I don’t remember saying I wanted gentle, Malroth.” Lily pushed her ass against his hand, seeing the desire in his eyes. Her voice was edging desperate as she arched her back, wishing he’d break her the way he dreamt of. “I don’t want gentle. I want <em>you</em>, Malroth.” Her eyes fluttered and rolled back when Malroth lunged, easily finding his way into her womb at her words. She moaned and bowed once more as he pulled her hips back. He thrust at the same time, feeling her walls clench hard on his cock.</p>
<p>Malroth’s hand slammed down on the edge of the tub next to Lily’s while the other tangled into her hair, forcing it out of the sloppy bun she had put it into. He pulled her up and back until she was looking up at him, her eyes were clouded as her pleasure sang from her throat. Malroth nipped and sucked along her neck as his hips moved sporadically, not letting his builder get too comfortable. He grinned when he felt her walls seize again, her hips began to tremble, and she moaned louder for him. He leaned back, watching her face as he pulled out quickly, leaving her one foot off the edge. She looked as if he had just dumped a bucket of cold water over her. He rubbed his face against the side of her head, purring as he locked both of her hands against the edge of the tub with his one hand when she went to try to finish herself. “I don’t think so, baby girl. You don’t get fireworks just yet.”</p>
<p>Lily was panting, eyes wide as she stared at the mirror, seeing the dark hunger in the eyes that met her gaze. She was dealing with Mal again, and he was going to make sure they enjoyed this hour. “Mal… you ass…”</p>
<p>“Thanks for the near drowning. I’ll keep that in mind when I need to gain the upper hand.” He got up, and stepped out of the bath, smirking at Lily who was still lost in that almost orgasm. “You’re too easy to read, you know that?” He helped her out of the tub, using a towel to dry her off. “How many times do you think I can get you to that point in an hour?”</p>
<p>“Don’t be mean.” Lily let out a needy whine as Malroth sank down to his knees. She dug her nails into his thick hair, letting him put one of her legs over his shoulder as he tipped his chin. Her head lolled back when she felt his mouth on her clit, tongue circling over the tight bundle of nerves. “Ooh- fuck…” Her chest heaved when she felt him begin to give agonizingly slow sucks. She looked down, feeling her cheeks heat to ten different shades of red when she met his eyes. A lump formed in her throat as he slowly pushed a finger into her, curling the digit so it rubbed against the sensitive spot just behind her pelvic bone.</p>
<p>The leg on his should squeezed, an erotic noise bubbled from her throat and her eyes rolled back. Another finger had his builder shuddering, another and she was turning to jelly. He grinned as he nipped and sucked at her clit, feeling the proof of her pleasure drip down his fingers. Her sex seized, hard, and he pulled his fingers out, leaning back so he could lick her nectar off his fingers. He slowly stood up, watching as she flopped onto the cushioned bench, her bewildered eyes following his every move as he cleaned his hand off and grabbed the oil with the other hand. “Lay on your belly.”</p>
<p>Lily slowly did as she was told, her lips trembling as she watched him set the oil down next to her.  He dipped his fingers in it, then rubbed his hands together. Lily watched as the oil dripped off his hands and rolled down his forearms. She licked her lips, enjoying the way his muscles moved. Her eyes closed when he placed his hands on the skin of her back, massaging away all the knots and kinks in her body. Her skin crawled when his nails slid over her ass, a sharp gasp leaving her when his hand smacked against the plush skin. She buried her face into the cushion when he did it again, her cheeks flushed, and she whimpered when the third time was sharper than the two before it. “Mal… please…”</p>
<p>“Please… what?”</p>
<p>Lily swallowed as she looked over her shoulder, seeing the desire swirling in his eyes. He wanted her to beg, he loved it when she did. She pushed herself up, swinging her legs off the bench and wrapping them around his waist. She reached between them, her cool fingers gliding over his arousal. She couldn’t help her grin when he gave a pleasured growl. “Take me, break me… make me yours over and over again.”</p>
<p>Malroth kept his gaze even as he put his hands on either side of her hips. “Isn’t that what I’m doing?” He stayed still as she wiggled forward on the bench, her eyes desperately locking with his as she rubbed the head of his cock against her clit. She gave him a moan, jerking her hips when she saw him crack a little. His joints felt stiff as he pushed his hips forward, starting to give into her neediness. He lashed out, picking Lily up and spinning her around until her hips were pressed against the counter, leaning over the sink. He pushed her leg up and pressed the side of his face against hers, his lips hovering next to her ear. “You’re so needy, you know that?”</p>
<p>Lily gasped when Malroth gave one hard jerk, his cock pushing into her until he was fully sheathed inside of her. “Haah-! I know! O-Only… for you…! Haah…” She put a hand up, feeling the cool mirror beneath her fingers as Malroth began to thrust roughly. He slid one hand beneath her, his fingers gliding over her clit as he drove up into her.</p>
<p>Lily’s hand dropped from the mirror as she, barely, kept herself upright on her elbows. She was jelly against Malroth as he groaned and growled his satisfaction. She felt like she had no control over her body as Malroth wrapped an arm around her shoulders, his fingers pressing against the sides of her neck as he pulled her into a hungry kiss. His hand dropped to her hip, using his hold on her to push deeper. He could feel her orgasm looming, could feel her sweet fluids on their hips as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. A loud growl left him as Lily threw her head back in an erotic moan, her sex spasmed and seized in her orgasm.</p>
<p>Malroth leaned back, grinning at how Lily’s eyes were rolled back and how her body was all but limp. He slapped his hand against her ass, gripping it roughly as he slammed up into her. Her hand reached behind her, trying to find some part of him to hold onto as he used her to find his relief. She couldn’t stop the moans and pants that left her as he reached up, cupping her chin so he could kiss her. It was sloppy while Malroth pulled back and flipped Lily over, sinking back into her and ravishing her for a few more thrusts before his hips gave a few feeble jerks and he pulled on her hips until he was buried all the way inside of her.</p>
<p>Lily gave a joyed moan with each twitch she felt from his cock inside of her. She wrapped herself around him, locking him against her as she clung to him. “Malroth… don’t leave me… please never leave-“</p>
<p>“What about the celebration...” Malroth grumbled against her neck as he numbly lifted her off the counter and to their bed where he flopped over, relaxing into the soft mattress. He opened an eye when he heard Lily let out a giggle. “What?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean like that, silly. Although, if you wanted to stay like this forever…” She purred as she leaned down, kissing him softly. “No, I mean… don’t leave me… shut me out… I want to talk about any disagreements we have. If I ever make you feel unwanted again-“ She let out a small grumble but smiled when Malroth pulled her into another soft kiss to hush her. She relaxed into him, feeling him at the edge of her mind, strong and proud as he had been before Moonbrooke, before Warwick and Hargon.</p>
<p>“That bond is there, Lily, loud and clear. If I have anything to say about it, it will never go away again.” Malroth ran his hands over her sides, unable to get enough of how her skin felt. He let out a moan, the noise surprising him just as much as it surprised her when she shifted her hips. “Don’t give me that look.” He growled a warning at her, only for it to turn into another moan when she began to rock her hips. “Lily…”</p>
<p>“Round two?” She let out a squeal of laughter and moans when Malroth flipped them over, keeping his pace slow and deep so he could listen to her sing for him once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>